Magic Art Online
by Ayrun-chan
Summary: Magic Art Online es la primera historia que publico en esta pagina, a si que espero que os guste y que me digáis cosas que podria ir mejorando Magic Art Online (MAO) esta basado en Sword Art Online (SAO) que pertenece a Reki Kawahara igual que los derechos de autor, los personajes son míos!
1. Prologo

Hace mucho tiempo, el mundo tal y como lo conocemos, cambió a peor. Nadie nunca ha pensado que los juegos puedan volverse realidad, que se conviertan en pesadillas de las que nunca se podrá escapar. Los juegos están hechos para entretener y divertir a la humanidad, tanto en soledad como en compañía. Hay juegos de mesa y de ordenador, hasta de diferentes maquinas que crean para un tipo de juego especifico que no se puede usar en ninguna otra. Son "especiales". Todo el mundo juega a juegos de todo tipo, desde juegos normales de toda la vida hasta juegos de rol en los que se hacen pasar por sus personajes favoritos en la realidad. Nunca pudo volverse tan real la frase "La vida es un juego". Sí, ahora mismo, la vida es un juego, y nunca mejor dicho. Pero... empecemos por el principio.

_Se que es bastante corto jajaja pero no sabía que mas poner como prologo X3 pero los capítulos serán mas largos que esto :3 Espero comments (aunque no muchos ya que no creo que casi nadie lo lea... ú_ù) y opiniones y mejoras ^_^_


	2. Capítulo I

_Aquí traigo ya el capitulo I :3 És mucho más largo que el prologo x3 pero tampoco creo que sea muy largo, lo veo como un capítulo normal, son una paginas de word jajaja lo habría subido antes, pero... no he podido por que estaba entretenida con otras cosas owo bueno, sin mas demora *redoble de tambores* trrrrrrrrrr... ¡EL CAPITULO I! (¿Me habré pasado un poco?... jmmmm... meh)._

"_Magic Art Online_ (1) la primera entrada"

Me llamo Ayleen Masters, pero todos me apodan Ay. Tengo 15 años y soy estudiante de secundaria alta, en primer curso. No se podría decir que soy alta, la verdad, me gustaría ser un poco más alta, mi estatura esta bajo el promedio de las chicas japonesas de mi edad, a pesar de que también soy estadounidense! Mi pelo es bastante largo y completamente negro, mis ojos son de un tono entre azul y violeta, son lo único que me gusta de mi, herencia de mi madre.

Soy una persona bastante alegre, pero me cuesta mucho hacer amistades, solo tengo dos amigas, pero con eso a mí me basta, no necesito nada más. Mi pasión son los juegos _online_. Juegos del tipo _World of Warcraft_, _League of Legends_... y también los juegos de realidad virtual. La verdad es que por ahora solo he probado la Beta de _Magic Art Online _(_MAO_). En la versión Beta solo están los 20 primeros pisos del juego con sus respectivas mazmorras y respectivos _Boss_, pero el juego son 100 pisos. La beta la ha podido jugar muy poca gente ya que era una edición limitada para jugarla a ordenador y no en realidad virtual, pero igual me la compre para saber si el juego me iba a gustar o no.

Hoy se saca a la venta el juego para la _NerveSphere_ -nombre del casco de realidad virtual- y lo mejor de todo es que cuando yo llegue del instituto ya tendré el juego en casa. La verdad es que no conozco a nadie que le gusten estos juegos, y menos que vaya a jugarlo, pero soy la excepción, a mi me gustan y lo jugare sin dudarlo ni un solo momento pase lo que pase. Y lo aprovechare para cuando este enfadada y necesite desahogarme: me meteré en el juego y hare un poco de _PK*_, total, nadie morirá de verdad, a si que nada me impide hacerlo ¿verdad?

A mí me cuesta mucho relacionarme con la gente cara a cara en la realidad, a veces me dan ataques de vergüenza y no soy capaz ni de saludar, en cambio, cara a cara en un juego de realidad virtual supongo que me será más fácil ya que no tendré mi verdadero cuerpo mientras esté jugando, si no un cuerpo más o menos personalizado. Lo sé, es raro, pero soy así: _gamer_ y rara.

-¡Ayleen!¡Levántate ya de la cama y sube a desayunar que llegaras tarde!- escucho a mi madre gritar desde la cocina.

No entiendo a mi madre, el instituto no es lo más importante del mundo, si no que hay cosas más divertidas y entretenidas, y sí, con eso me refiero a MAO. Salgo de mi habitación y subo arriba. Me siento enfrente de la mesa para comer, desayuno, me despido de mi madre, cojo mis cosas, salgo de casa y camino hacia el instituto. La misma historia monótona de siempre. Ya estoy harta, al menos MAO lo cambiara todo un poco... digo yo. Esta tarde empezare MAO y no sola, si no con un amigo que también se ha comprado la _NerveSphere_. Ya estoy impaciente, no puedo esperar a que llegue la hora de empezar a jugar. Mis padres no saben nada de la _NerveSphere_ ni de MAO, pero tampoco pueden decirme nada cuando se enteren de que juego, lo compre con el dinero que llevo ahorrando desde hace tres años, cuando escuche por primera vez sobre MAO, que entonces solo era un proyecto, pero ya no lo es. Entre tantos pensamientos y sin darme cuenta ya estaba en la puerta del instituto. Tengo que esperar un rato para poder entrar, pero no me importa, solo quiero que se pase rápido la entrada a clase y llegar a casa para empezar a jugar. Cuando abren las puertas, me espero un poco a que se acabe el tapón de entrada y, cuando casi no queda gente, entro, llego a clase y me siento en el mismo sitio de siempre: la última mesa al lado de la ventana.

*/*/*/*/

Llega la hora del descanso, me levanto y voy al patio, sin almuerzo, como es normal para mí. Me siento en las escaleras de entrada, saco mi móvil y escucho música. Tengo la sensación de que esta va a ser la media hora más larga de mi vida. No sé cuanto rato pasa hasta que noto un golpe no muy fuerte en la espalda, un leve empujón. Me quito un auricular y me doy la vuelta, entonces veo a dos chicas de mi clase, que, para variar, sólo vienen a molestarme y fastidiarme.

-Ayleen, tu como siempre, sola y sin amigos con los que pasar el rato- me dice una riéndose. Paso de ella y me pongo de nuevo el auricular dando a notar que no estoy de humor para sus tonterías- vaya, que maleducada.

-Sí, y esta así porque está impaciente para que llegue el momento en que pueda jugar al juego ese del demonio. ¿Cómo se llamaba?- escucho que dice la otra a través de los auriculares.

-_Magic Art Online_- respondo yo- y no es un juego del demonio, seguramente allí conoceré a gente más interesante que vosotras.

-Sí, lo que tu digas, pero... ¿Sabes que? Seguramente toda esa gente te mentira para que confíes en ellos y luego darte una puñalada por la espalda- responde la primera.

-Y nunca mejor dicho- se ríe la segunda- si alguien apuñala a alguien por la espalda, volverá a la vida en cualquier parte- me levanto y las miro.

-Dejadme en paz, en el mundo hasta un asesino tiene más corazón que vosotras- digo a modo de despedida y vuelvo a entrar al instituto.

Cuando suena el timbre de final del descanso, entro a mi clase y me siento en el mismo lugar de antes. Ahora me toca matemáticas, la clase más aburrida con el profesor más aburrido. Cuando entra el profesor, ya me entra el aburrimiento y las ganas de dormir, pero debo mantenerme despierta, si me duermo y mis padres se enteran me mataran y entonces ya no podre jugar MAO hoy porque me castigaran sin poder usar nada electrónico. Miro por la ventana y empiezo a imaginar cómo serán los pisos de MAO que no he podido ver porque no estaban en la versión Beta. ¿Con que clase de gente me encontrare en MAO? Sé que no podre confiar en nadie, eso no hace falta que me lo diga nadie, cualquiera puede traicionarte en cualquier momento por cualquier razón tan tonta como los _koins*_. La gente que jugo a la Beta se queda con todos los _ítems_ y _koins_ que ha ganado, a si que yo, por ahora, no tengo ningún problema con eso.

-¡Ayleen!- me llama el profesor, que por lo que se ve ya me había estado llamando antes pero no me había dado cuenta.

-¿Si?- digo como si nada.

-¿Podrías venir a la pizarra para explicarnos a todos como resolver esta ecuación?

-Sí...- me levanto y salgo a la pizarra.

Me quedo mirando la ecuación durante un rato sin saber qué hacer. Noto las miradas de toda la clase sobre mí y me pongo más nerviosa. Es por esto por lo que me cuesta hablar con la gente, al notar su mirada fija en mí, me pongo muy nerviosa. Me doy la vuelta, todos tienen la mirada clavada en mí, y algunos se ríen.

-No sé cómo hacerla...- le digo al profesor al cabo de un rato.

-¿Estabas distraída, verdad?

-Sí.

-Lo sé, si no hubieras estado distraída, te habrías dado cuenta de que la ecuación ya esta resuelta y no tenías que hacer nada.

Me acaba de dejar en ridículo. Vuelvo a mi sitio y me siento de mal humor. Cae un papel enfrente de mí, lo cojo y lo abro._ "Ay, no te enfades por esto, hay cosas que pueden hacerte enfadar más fácilmente._"Es del chico que va a entrar conmigo a MAO, Sakamaki Yüki, un chico completamente japonés, como todos los de la clase, por algo vivo en Japón. Esa es otra de las cosas que me hacen rara aquí: soy la única que no es japonesa pura. Cojo un lápiz y escribo una respuesta en la nota y vuelvo a pasársela"_¿Cosas como que?_" Miro por la ventana mientras espero la respuesta de Yüki. "_Como que... no entrare a MAO contigo... Lo siento_"Leo cuando la nota vuelve a mi mesa "_¿Por qué?_"La nota tarda en volver a mí, pero cuando vuelve, la rabia me invade de inmediato: "_Lo siento, no he comprado el juego, te mentí, tengo la NerveSphere, pero eso es porque me la ha regalado mi primo, ya que no le dejaban usarla a él. La verdad es que no me gusta mucho MAO y me da miedo que pueda pasar algo raro dentro_" No le respondo, cojo la nota y sin que el profesor se dé cuenta la tiro por la ventana. Ahora sí que estoy enfadada de verdad. No porque no vaya a jugar MAO, si no porque me ha mentido. Me ha mentido y de la forma más cruel para mí.

*/*/*/*/

Cuando acaban todas las clases, me levanto, guardo mis cosas y salgo del instituto de camino a casa lo más rápido que puedo. Ya no me importa que Sakamaki no vaya a jugar conmigo en MAO, ni que me haya mentido, ahora solo quiero llegar a casa, comer y poder empezar a jugar para deshacerme de esta falsa realidad que empiezo a odiar porque me doy cuenta de que no tengo a nadie a mi lado. El único amigo que tenia era Sakamaki, pero después de que me mintiera, ya no le cuento ni como compañero de clase. Él sabía lo ilusionada que estaba, y sigo estando, con MAO, y más aún porque iba a jugar conmigo, pero me mintió diciendo que había comprado el juego, cosa que era mentira.

Llego a casa, entro y me siento en la mesa, como con mi madre, mi padre murió hace un año en un accidente de tráfico. Nada más acabar de comer, subo a mi habitación y cojo la _NerveSphere_, me la pongo y saco el juego, lo miro fijamente y sonrío inevitablemente. Miro mi habitación, me siento en la cama y pongo el juego en la _NerveSphere_. Me estiro sobre la cama y...

-¡Ayleen!- escucho un grito que hace que evita que entre al juego. Me quito la _NerveSphere_ para poder ver mejor y veo a Sakamaki en la puerta de mi habitación.

-¿Qué quieres?- le digo fríamente, de modo que enseguida se da cuenta de que me acaba de fastidiar mi momento tan esperado durante más de dos meses.

-Disculparme. Siento mucho dejarte plantada justo ahora, no debí mentirte, lo sé, pero tenía miedo de que dejases de ser mi amiga por no jugar contigo a MAO...- dice, mirando al suelo. Cierro los ojos pensando en la respuesta.

-Si me hubieras dicho la verdad, habría sido mucho mejor que mentirme- le respondo y mi voz sale llena de rabia contenida.

-Lo sé, y por eso lo siento mucho.

-Sal de mi habitación, sal de mi casa, déjame en paz y olvídame- al decir eso me doy cuenta de que mis palabras le han afectado bastante.

-Pero... por favor...

-Por favor nada- le interrumpo- te odio Sakamaki Yüki.

El sigue suplicando, pero no le hago caso. Cojo la _NerveSphere_ y me la pongo, me estiro sobre la cama y miro a Sakamaki por última vez.

-LINK START!

_Ahí lo dejo. Las palabras con * son palabras de las que ahora pondré una corta descripción para la gente que no este aficionada a los juegos así._

_PK: Player Kill (o Killer) es un jugador o muchos jugadores que van por las mazmorras del juego matando a otros jugadores para quedarse con sus ítems, ya que luego volverán a vivir en cualquier parte del juego (cada juego tiene un lugar determinado)._

_Koins: En cada juego tienen un nombre diferente, pero es el dinero que se usa en un juego, el que te dan por matar enemigos, completar mazmorras, matar bosses..._

_Y esto es el capitulo I, cuando pueda subiré el II_


	3. Capítulo II

_**¡Siento la demora! Es que he estado muy ocupada, esta semana he estado enferma y encima tenía dos exámenes para los que he tenido que estudiar mucho y no he podido escribir nada T_T pero aquí tengo ya el capítulo 2 :3**_

_**Antes, aclaración básica para FSP, sale un poco más adelante, pero si no, no se puede entender. FSP significa Flying Special Power, es el apodo que le ponen a las cuatro únicas razas de MAO que pueden volar y se centran en ataques mágicos: los **_**Sylph**_**, los **_**Spprigan**_**, y luego los más conocidos:**_** Angels **_**y **_**Devils **_**(Ángeles y demonios).**_

_**Magic Art Online (II) "La verdad tras el espejo"**_

Volví a vivir la misma explosión de color que en el Beta Test, a iniciar la _NerveSphere_. Noto como se forma un anillo de colores tras la explosión y paso a través de él, segundos después se inicia el juego. Veo una pequeña pantalla en la que me pregunta si quiero conservar los datos de personaje del Beta Test. Me lo pienso durante un rato, ¿continuar con el mismo personaje pero a nivel cero o comienzo de nuevo con un nuevo personaje? Va, eso no es importante. Elijo la opción de conservar los datos y todo se vuelve negro.

Poco rato después vuelve la luz, pero no es la misma luz blanca de antes, es una luz cálida, como la del Sol. Miro a mí alrededor. Estoy en una plaza, la misma del Beta Test, con una fuente en el centro, de espaldas a mi rodeada de arboles altos con las hojas de un suave tono amarillo verdoso dando notar que es primavera casi verano. Alzó la mano hacia la posición del Sol y sonrío. Echaba de menos este mundo, todo es tan diferente de la realidad...

-He vuelto.

Abro el menú con un movimiento de la mano derecha, miro la hora. Son las tres de la tarde, tengo dos horas para estar aquí antes de que lleguen mis padres y me pillen jugando. Bien, pues allá voy. Me doy la vuelta y veo que hay mucha gente a mi alrededor, todos muy contentos y acercándose a otros jugadores que habrán entrado con ellos al juego para jugar juntos. Jugar juntos... Yüki... me gustaría que estuviera ahora conmigo aquí. ¿Y si salgo para pedirle disculpas? No, mejor no, si salgo ahora se pensara que le echo de menos y que le necesito, me esperare a las cinco y entonces iré a verle.

Empiezo a correr por las diferentes calles de la primera ciudad _Akihabara, La ciudad de los Inicios_. Ya hay mucha gente paseando por el mercado, empezando a conocer un poco el mundo de _Magic Art Online_. El mercado lo llevan diferentes _NPCs*_ al principio, pero más adelante empezaran a ser sustituidos por personas que quieran trabajar allí para ganar dinero. Mientras corro, entro a un callejón que llega a la siguiente ciudad, para subir más rápido de nivel.

-¡Oye!- llama alguien, una voz femenina, me paro y me doy la vuelta, veo a una chica, una _Sylph_ supongo, jadeando, me señalo a mi misma preguntándole, sin hablar, si se refiere a mi- Sí, tu. ¿Tu estabas en el Beta Test, verdad? ¿Eres una _Tester*_, no?

-Sí- le respondo, aún sorprendida.

_-_Lo suponía, corrías demasiado segura de ti misma para ser nueva.

-Eh... ¿Querías algo?- le pregunto, ella se ríe.

-Sí, la verdad es que sí. Soy Karla, y me gustaría que me enseñaras lo básico para poder jugar, es que soy nueva y nunca he jugado un _VRMMORPG*_ así que no sé como iniciar una _skill*_ básica...

-¿Nunca has jugado un _VRMMORPG_?- le pregunto, ella asiente- Entonces eres una de esas personas que se enteraron de que saldría MAO y fuiste corriendo a comprarlo... Bueno, vale, no hay problema, te ayudare- le digo, ella sonríe muy contenta- por cierto, yo soy Ayleen.

Después de presentarme, fuimos a la primera mazmorra de _Akihabara_. Los primeros enemigos que vimos eran una especie de zorros con tres colas. Le hice una pequeña demostración de los movimientos y _skills_ básicos. Cuando maté a tres de esos zorros, subí al nivel dos, en el Beta Test llegue hasta el treinta, así que será fácil subir de nuevo. Veo que Karla intenta imitar lo mismo que hago yo y me río.

-Tus _skills _y las mías son diferentes, en MAO todo depende de la raza que seas. Si no me equivoco, tu eres una _Sylph_, una de las _FSP*_, yo también, pero a diferencia de ti, mis ataques, aunque se centren en la magia, soy más de ir cuerpo a cuerpo- le explico- mi raza es _Devil_, la raza demoníaca.

La raza _Sylph_ se basa en ataques mágicos y no en ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, pero sobretodo ataques relacionados con los elementos naturales: rayos, fuego, agua, tierra y viento. Prueba a hacer un ataque mágico sencillo- le explico, y la miro expectante.

-¿Cómo puedo hacer eso?- me pregunta. De verdad es nueva, no sabe nada...

-Prueba a crear algo o decir algún hechizo. Mira tus _skills_, ahí debería haber algún hechizo- le digo, mirándola.

Yo pensé en cogerme un _Sylph _o un _Spprigan_, pero la verdad es que los hechizos, en gran parte, están en ingles, uno de los idiomas que más gente del mundo hablaba, pero yono estoy entre esa gente. Yo tuve la oportunidad de aprender inglés en su momento, pero no quise, y por eso ahora he tenido que coger un _Devil_ como raza _FSP_, las otras razas, las normales, son elfos, humanos y magos, en total son siete razas.

-¿Ayleen, estás? ¿Tienes _lag_?- me llama Karla, cuando yo estaba distraída.

-Perdona estaba pensando. ¿Tienes algún hechizo?- le pregunto, ansiosa por saber cómo es un hechizo de un _Sylph_. Karla asiente.

Karla cierra los ojos y estira un brazo hacia un zorro de tres colas y, al mismo tiempo, tres anillos de palabras aparecen alrededor de ella, dando vueltas. Su cuerpo se alza unos centímetros en el aire y de cada anillo de palabras se selecciona una palabra que se queda al frente al mismo momento en que ella pronuncia la palabra. Cuando los tres anillos están listos, ella abre los ojos con fuerza y de su mano sale una especie de rayo eléctrico que impacta contra el zorro de tres colas, el cual explota en pixeles de diferentes tonos azules y rojos por la pérdida de todo su _HP_.

-Vaya, ahora me arrepiento de haber cogido _Devil_ como raza...- digo para mí misma, aunque Karla me escucha.

-Los _Devils_ podéis usar magia, verdad?

-Sí- asiento- magia oscura, pero sí. Aunque yo prefiero ir cuerpo a cuerpo con una espada, pero si es necesario que use magia, la uso.

-¿Y no preferiste coger una raza centrada en la magia?

-La verdad es que no...- miro al suelo- es que yo no sé inglés, a si que poca cosa podría hacer- me río un poco.

-Vaya... Enséñame algún hechizo de los _Devils_, me gustaría saber como son.

-Claro- digo sonriendo. Abro el menú para ir a _skills_ pero me doy cuenta de que casi son las cinco- tendrá que ser otra vez, a las cinco tengo que salir si no quiero que mis padres me pillen jugando, ellos no saben nada de que tengo una _NerveSphere_, y mucho menos que tengo MAO- me río.

-¿Ya son las cinco? Vaya, que rápido pasa el tiempo, pues hasta otra- se despide ella sonriéndome.

Bajo a la parte del final del menú, donde está el botón de _Log Out*_. Me quedo completamente quieta. Ahí falta algo. Lo más importante. No hay botón de _Log Out_, no está. Busco en otras partes del menú por si es un _bug*_, pero no lo encuentro por ninguna parte. De repente todo el cielo se torna de un tono rojo sangre y Karla y yo aparecemos en la plaza del inicio del juego, miro a mí alrededor, donde van apareciendo más jugadores, pero todos con cara de no saber nada.

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunta Karla.

-No lo se... esto es raro, no hay botón de _Log Out_ y ahora aparecemos todos aquí... ¿Qué esta pasando?- le respondo a Karla, pero la última pregunta me la hago más a mi misma que a ella. ¿Que pretende hacer _Furumi Hashikawa*_? Y la verdad es que mi pregunta se resolvió muy pronto...

-Queridos jugadores- dice una voz de una especie de forma humanoide que empieza a formarse en el cielo. Escucho voces a mi alrededor preguntándose si se trata de un evento de apertura, pero la verdad es que yo no creo que sea eso...- yo soy Hashikawa Furumi, y estoy aquí para explicaros las reglas del juego. Esto ya no es lo mismo que en el Beta Test. Los _Testers_ ya no van a poder ayudaros a entender las reglas del juego, todo es diferente.

Muchos de vosotros os habréis dado cuenta de que el botón de _Log Out _no está en el menú principal. Eso no es ningún fallo del juego, es una característica. Repito, no es un fallo, es una característica. No podéis salir del juego hasta que esté sea completado al cien por cien. Pero un pequeño aviso es este: si morís en el juego, no volveréis a la vida. Ni en el juego ni en la realidad. Si morís, la _NerveSphere_ mandara una descarga eléctrica a vuestro cerebro lo suficientemente fuerte como para mataros. Y si alguien intenta quitaros la _NerveSphere_, pasara exactamente lo mismo.

La gente del mundo real ya ha sido avisada. Muchos de ellos no se lo han creído, por lo cual ya ha habido más de doscientas personas que no están ni en el juego ni en la vida real.

A mi alrededor se formó un gran alboroto, habían personas asustadas, otras que se reían, quien sabía si por el miedo o por qué no se creían lo que Furumi Hashikawa decía, otras que gritaban, otras que lloraban, y, muy pocas, como yo, fingiendo que no les afectaba a pesar de que, seguramente, estaban aterrados en su interior. Miré a Furumi Hashikawa esperando que dijera algo más, ya que como seguía ahí, algo debía de faltar.

-Ahora sí- dijo, tal y como yo esperaba- el verdadero evento del día. Si miráis vuestro inventario descubriréis un _ítem_ que antes no estaba.

Nada más escuchar eso, todos miraron el inventario, yo incluida. Al abrirlo, era verdad lo que Hashikawa decía, había un _ítem_ llamado _Mirrow_, y como es de esperar, una palabra inglesa que no entiendo. Lo seleccione y en mi mano apareció un espejo lo suficientemente grande como para reflejar mi rostro. Todos tenían uno igual. Cuando lo tenían todos, un brillo muy intenso nos rodeó a todos, note que era más baja cuando el brillo desapareció, así que me mire al espejo para ver que había hecho Hashikawa. Me sorprendí, y bastante más de lo que cualquiera que me conociera hubiera esperado. Mi rostro había cambiado. Ya no era el rostro que yo le puse a mi avatar, no. Ahora era MI rostro, mi verdadera cara, mis facciones, mi pelo, mis ojos, todo yo. Me di la vuelta hacia Karla. La llamé, al mismo tiempo que ella me llamaba a mí, pero la persona de la que salió la voz no era Karla, al menos al principio no me lo pareció.

-¿Karla?- le pregunte. La Karla que yo había conocido tenía el pelo rubio verdoso y largo de ojos verdes esmeralda. _Está_ Karla tiene el pelo corto y negro, y los ojos también negros. Solo conservaba sus rasgos de _Sylph_, las orejas puntiagudas y las alas ocultas a su espalda. Yo solo debía de conservar las alas negras de demonio y la cola, posiblemente también los ojos completamente negros, pero ya esta.

-Sí, soy Karla- me dice- tu eres Ayleen?- me pregunta, y asiento con la cabeza, la verdad, yo no debería de haber cambiado mucho, mi avatar tenía el pelo largo y negro, y los ojos completamente negros, cosa que, al volver a mirarme al espejo, note que aún los conservaba por lo cual era un rasgo que no cambiaba. Mi verdadero yo solo era de menor altura y el pelo largo, pero no tanto como mi avatar, y también negro, con reflejos de un suave tono violeta-. ¿Qué está pasando?

-No lo sé...- miro a mi alrededor, veo a gente muy desconcertada, y también a bastantes chicos con vestidos... se nota que eran hombres haciéndose pasar por mujeres... la verdad es que esta estampa era bastante cómica, hombres vestidos de mujeres, gente que no sabía por qué tenía ese aspecto, como si se asustaran de verse a sí mismos. Karla me pasa la mano por delante de la cara para que vuelva de mis pensamientos y me doy la vuelta hacia Hashikawa- no sé qué está pasando, pero estoy segura de que Hashikawa Furumi nos lo explicará.

-Esto lo he hecho para que no hayan engaños, para que hombres con apariencia de mujer se aprovechen de los demás, para que nadie tenga más ventaja que otros- dice Hashikawa unos minutos después- Así que, como últimas palabras: ¡Divertíos jugando y buena suerte en completar el juego, pues no será fácil!- después de decir eso, desaparece y el cielo vuelve a su color habitual.

_**Bueno, aquí acaba el segundo capítulo, intento seguir un poco el curso de SAO, pero no será todo igual, hay cosas que son difíciles de cambiar, como por ejemplo lo que pasa en este capítulo de la aparición de Hashikawa Furumi. Ahora dejo el pequeño glosario :3**_

_**NPC'S: son personas objeto programadas con el juego para ayudar a los jugadores o para llenar las ciudades.**_

_**Tester: Apodo que le dan los jugadores principiantes a los que estuvieron en el Beta Test.**_

_**VRMMORPG: Virtual Reality Massive(ly) Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game, o, en español, Juego de Realidad Virtual masivo multijugador de rol online.**_

_**Skill: habilidad especial**_

_**Log(ging) Out: Botón de salida**_

_**Lag: Como en un juego online normal, se te bloquea el juego por razones técnicas del internet, pero en los juegos VRMMORPG vendría a ser por un bloqueo del casco de realidad virtual.**_

_**Bug: problema del juego.**_

_**Y creo que no me dejo ninguna... bueno, hasta aquí, espero algún review, tanto buenos como malos (así puedo mejorar) y, a partir de ahora, intentare subir un capítulo cada viernes/sábado, el día que mejor me vaya, a no ser que tenga muchos exámenes .**_


	4. Capítulo III

_**¡Aquí estoy! Un sábado, como dije, sábado o viernes, pues esta semana es sábado. Este capítulo me ha costado escribirlo más que de costumbre porque he hecho cambios y nunca me acababa de gustar por completo como estaba, pero al final me he decidido y ha quedado esto:**_

_**Magic Art Online (III) La vida en un juego**_

Todo eso pasó hace dos meses. Sí, ya llevo dos meses viviendo en un juego, y aquí estoy ahora, peleando contra diferentes tipos de demonios que hasta hace dos meses nunca me habría imaginado que existieran. Y no existen, pero esto es un juego, es la realidad actual. Nadie sabe cuánto tiempo pasara hasta que podamos volver a la vida real, así que hay que aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que estemos aquí, pero sin pasarse de la raya y perder la vida para siempre. Perder la vida en este juego no serviría de nada.

La vida es un juego, un juego a muerte donde pase lo que pase debes seguir luchando sin rendirte si quieres volver al mundo real. Aquí la mayor prioridad es la vida, nadie sabe si lo que dijo Hashikawa Furumi, nadie puede asegurar que moriremos de verdad si nuestra vida se acaba aquí. Pero mejor no arriesgarse.

Si alguien me hubiera dicho que iba a vivir en un juego hace dos meses, concretamente en este, Magic Art Online, me habría alegrado mucho, pues nunca me he sentido bien en el mundo real, pero ahora me arrepiento un poco por haber entrado al juego, y sobre todo ahora que no podre volver hasta acabar el juego. Mis padres deben de estar muy preocupados, pero también enfadados por que entrase al juego sin permiso. Mi única amiga, de quien no me pude despedir, Erina Aisaka, también debe de estar preocupada, ella sabía que yo iba a entrar al juego, y ella iba a entrar conmigo, pero al día siguiente, ya que aquel día, aquel fatídico día, estaba con fiebre y sus padres no la dejaban, y como es normal, al día siguiente no habría podido entrar aunque quisiera, seguramente al enterarse sus padres de la noticia le habrían quitado la _NerveSphere_. Y Yüki... Yüki, lo último que le dije fue que le odiaba, ahora me arrepiento más que nunca por haberle dicho eso. Desearía poder volver al menos solo unos minutos para poder disculparme con él.

Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás. Ya no puedo cambiar nada de lo que hice y dije, y ahora voy a tener que vivir con eso hasta que salga de aquí.

Dos meses en el juego, no hemos avanzado casi nada, para salir de aquí harán falta, por lo menos, cinco años. Sólo vamos por el piso cinco, hay muy poca gente con ánimos de pelear. Para fastidiarlo todo más, la habitación del jefe de este piso está muy oculta, nadie la ha encontrado aún. Hoy voy a centrarme en buscar la habitación del jefe.

Las mazmorras de la quinta cuidad se centra mucho en bosques, es normal que la habitación este tan escondida, entre tantos árboles, rocas y algunas montañas resulta casi imposible encontrarla, pero debe de estar en algún lugar sencillo. Es uno de los primeros niveles, no debe de ser tan difícil de encontrar, deben de haber hecho lo más normal, esconderla en un lugar a plena vista.

Antes de ir a las mazmorras iré a un pequeño bar donde trabaja una amiga cuando no está en mazmorras, y donde acostumbra a frecuentar Karla. Tengo cosas que decirles a las dos. A Karla le pediré ayuda, no es que no pueda hacerlo sola, pero dos personas son mejor para buscar una habitación de jefe. El bar está en una zona apartada de las afueras de la cuarta ciudad, por lo que no tardare en llegar.

Cuando llego me extraño de que no esté Karla. Me acerco a la chica que toma los pedidos, esa es mi amiga, bastante más alta que yo, de pelo corto azul y ojos iguales. Se llama Erina, una buena persona en comparación con la poca gente, a excepción de Karla, que conozco.

-Erina- la llamo, se da la vuelta y me mira, me saluda con la mano.

-Hola Ayleen- sonríe- ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No gracias, tus precios son demasiado altos- me río- aunque no he venido por eso.

-Ya lo supongo, pocas veces vienes para tomar algo. ¿A qué se debe tu visita de hoy?

-Vengo por información.

-Como siempre- se ríe, yo sonrío y, abriendo el menú, le envió 1000 _MC*_- ¿Pues que necesitas saber?

-Quiero saber alguna idea de donde podría estar la habitación del piso cinco.

-¿Solo eso?- me pregunta- me has dado demasiados _MC_ como para querer solo eso.

-Y donde podría conseguir una espada que se llama _Kiba no Ice*_

-La habitación no tengo ni idea, lo siento, pero hay rumores de que en uno de los arboles cercanos a una gran piedra, del tamaño exacto para haber una puerta de dos metros, hay un mecanismo, no se cual, que abre una puerta en la roca- me explica. Sólo es un rumor, a si que no me alegrare por eso, puede que sea falso- y respecto a _Kiba no Ice_, la da el jefe del piso cinco, según tengo entendido es un dragón de hielo, algo un poco raro para ser un piso lleno de naturaleza, pero bueno, esto es un juego. Nada es lo que debería ser.

-Gracias Erina, eso ha sido de mucha ayuda- me despido de ella y voy hacia la puerta, entonces me acuerdo de Karla y me giró hacia Erina- ah por cierto, ¿has visto a Karla?

-Creo que esta en el bosque matando demonios con su gremio.

-Gracias.

Salgo de allí y comienzo a caminar de nuevo hacia el portal que lleva al piso cinco y luego iré hacia el bosque. Ir solo con Karla no me importa, pero con un gremio entero... incluso con una o dos personas más ya me resulta incomodo... Bueno, pues buscare sola la entrada de la habitación.

Así que una puerta escondida en roca de dos metros o poco más de alto eh? Bueno, no tengo esperanzas, si es falso tendré que buscar más. Solo eso ya va a costar un rato de buscar, porque hay más de una roca que podría cumplir esa condición, y como es un bosque, hay muchos árboles, no sólo va a haber uno al lado de una roca, eso sería demasiado fácil.

Cuando llego al bosque empiezo a matar demonios a la vez que busco la roca, pero me centro más en la roca y en mi vida que en los demonios. Soy una _devil_, no tengo por qué preocuparme por ellos, se sus trucos sucios al pelear. Cada mazmorra tiene un tipo de monstruo diferente, pero siempre están dentro de las razas principales: magos, humanos, _devils, tenshis*_, _sylphs _o _spprigans_. La cinco son demonios, _devils_, para mi es fácil, igual que en la cuarta eran _spprigans_, para los jugadores _spprigans_ era fácil deshacerse de ellos. Pero el jefe de cada piso es diferente, nunca es de una raza concreta, y nunca está relacionado con la mazmorra. Piso cinco, mazmorra bosque, jefe dragón de hielo, no tiene sentido, el hielo y el bosque son algo completamente opuestos.

Sigo luchando contra un demonio que me está empezando a dar problemas ya que su patrón de ataque es diferente al de la mayoría de demonios NPC. De repente noto que mi espalda choca con la de otra persona, no es un demonio, si lo fuera me habría atacado de inmediato. Le doy una patada al demonio contra el que estoy para alejarle de mí lo suficiente como para darme la vuelta y ver quien és.

-¿Ayleen?- me pregunta esa persona, la voz la reconozco enseguida.

-¡Karla!- me sorprendo.

Entre las dos acabamos con nuestros respectivos demonios y nos alejamos de los demás para poder hablar tranquilamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- me pregunta.

-Pues buscó la habitación del jefe.

-¿Tu sola? ¿Estás loca?- dice un poco sorprendida, me río.

-La verdad es que sí, un poco. Y sí, yo sola, te he ido a buscar al bar de Erina para decirte que vineras conmigo, pero me dijo que ya estabas aquí, así que he venido sola.

-¡Ya te vale! Haberme enviado un mensaje y te habría dicho que te esperaba en la entrada de la mazmorra- se ríe ella.

-Me dijo que estabas con los de tu gremio, no quería molestaros- le digo y me llevo una mano a la cabeza.

-Bueno, no es para tanto, habríamos venido todos, así sería más fácil encontrar la habitación.

-Ya lo sé, pero no me gusta ir con mucha gente... Ya sabes, solo puedo ir con una persona y ha de ser alguien en quien confíe que no morirá- la miró y sonrío- y tengo una pequeña pista de donde puede estar la puerta.

Le explicó lo que me ha dicho Erina y al final me convence de que vayamos tanto ella como los de su gremio. La gente de su gremio es bastante simpática y divertida, se lo toman todo a broma, pero en ningún momento se descentran de la lucha, pueden estar hablando entre ellos y bromeando sin perder mucha vida al pelear. Gente así me gusta, se ríen mientras luchan, parece que sean invencibles y no puedan morir, y, aunque sé que no es así, por un momento he llegado a pensar que lo eran.

Poco después de acabar con una horda de demonios que se nos ha abalanzado encima llegamos a una roca del tamaño exacto, empezamos a buscar un mecanismo de apertura o algo parecido en los arboles, pero no encontramos nada. Decidimos seguir buscando y luchando. Después de tres horas nos sentamos en una zona segura a descansar.

-Yo me rindo- dice un chico de mediana edad del gremio de Karla y se va después de despedirse de todos.

-Yo también- dice otro, esta vez una chica, y así consecutivamente hasta que solo quedamos Karla y yo.

-Si quieres dejarlo hazlo, no quiero que te quedes por obligación o algo parecido- le digo a Karla sonriendo.

-No, yo me quedo, quiero superar este nivel cuanto antes, llevamos más de dos semanas aquí atrancados, cuanto antes lo acabemos, más cerca estaremos del último nivel.

Asiento con la cabeza y me levanto, luego se levanta Karla y las dos seguimos buscando en diferentes rocas y árboles. Sin darnos cuenta empieza a oscurecer, cuando nos percatamos de eso decidimos dejarlo para el día siguiente. Empezamos a dirigirnos hacia la salida hasta que escuchamos la voz de un chico peleando cerca de nosotros. Por los gritos de su enemigo no parece ser un demonio normal.

-Voy a ver quien está peleando, por lo que parece necesita ayuda- le digo a Karla y empiezo a correr en dirección hacia las voces.

Escucho uno de los gritos del que parece ser el enemigo. Me quedo pensando unos instantes. Eso no parece un grito, parece más algo así como...como un gruñido, un grave y fuerte gruñido, como los de los monstruos de las películas. Corro más rápido hacía allí. Llego al lugar del que proceden las voces y veo una gran roca abierta.

-La habitación del jefe- digo en el momento en que Karla llega a mi lado. Las dos nos miramos y decidimos entrar.

Miramos toda la habitación. Parece el interior de una montaña de hielo, las paredes están cubiertas de hielo y todo el suelo también. En el centro de la habitación logro ver un dragón azul flotando en el aire gracias a sus enormes alas hechas a base de hielo, pero no hay nadie más. Me doy la vuelta y veo como las puertas se cierran de golpe. Desde dentro, por lo que se ve, no se pueden abrir. Saco un cristal de salto, pero no funciona, es una zona anti cristales. O se vence al jefe o no sales de ahí. Vuelvo a mirar hacía el dragón y veo un gran resplandor blanco impactando en el. Miro en la dirección de la que ha venido el disparo y veo a un chico vestido completamente de blanco, con unas alas de pluma blanca, flotando en el aire.

_**Y hasta aquí llega el capítulo tres. Una pequeña aclaración de porque he puesto un * al lado de la palabra **_**Tenshi(s)**_** es porque en el otro capítulo puse **_**Angels**_**, pero no me sonaba mucho a raza, así que lo he cambiado a la traducción japonesa de ángel, tenshi. Iba a hacer lo mismo con **_**devils**_**, pero al final he decidido dejarlo así.**_

_**Kiba no Ice: Es el nombre de la espada que da el dragón del piso cinco, significa **_**Colmillo de Hielo.**

_**MC: Es el dinero de Magic Art Online, Magic Coins. **_

_**Bueno, ya esta, esto es el capítulo tres y espero que guste, espero reviews con mejoras y comentarios sobre el capítulo ^o^**_


	5. Capítulo IV

_El Guerrero Blanco (I) El Ángel que lo Perdió Todo_

Mi sorpresa al ver al chico de blanco fue digna de ver. Nunca habría pensado que me encontraría con alguien así justo aquí, en una habitación de jefe. En el mismo momento en que le vi supe que su raza era un _Tenshi_, justamente la contraria a la mía.

No comprendo porque está solo. Nadie que apreciara su vida habría venido a una habitación de jefe solo, y menos un _Tenshi_, no entiendo porqué, pero tienen la manía de ir siempre acompañados por grandes grupos. Miro al _Tenshi_ y veo cerca un resplandor de lo que parece ser una espada hecha en la región de los _Spprigan_.

Entonces la verdad me golpeo fríamente. ¿Y si eran un grupo y ahora solo quedaba él? No, no es posible. Pienso eso, pero me miento a mí misma, se que ha debido de ser así.

Me giro hacia Karla, ella está paralizada mirando al _Tenshi_ sin saber qué hacer, igual que yo. Vuelvo la vista hacia el chico en cuanto escucho un grave gruñido por parte del dragón.

Logro escuchar a Karla soltando un grito de sorpresa que, a pesar de estar a mi lado, lo escucho muy lejano, como si estuviera a metros de distancia de mí.

El dragón tiene al _Tenshi_ acorralado contra la pared, inmovilizado, con las garras clavadas en sus hombros. Pero no mira al _Tenshi_, nos mira a nosotras. Sin hacer caso del dragón logro ver que la barra de _HP_ del chico comenzaba a bajar lentamente, dejando de ser verde, tornándose cada vez más roja. Hago ademán de acercarme a él, pero Karla me detiene.

-¿No irás a ayudarle estando nosotras como nuevo objetivo del dragón, verdad?- dice haciendo fuerza en mi brazo.

-¡Pues claro!- grito mirándola a los ojos, forcejeando para que me suelte, pero no lo consigo- Está perdiendo vida, cada vez más cerca de la muerte. ¿Pretendes que me quede quieta mientras veo a alguien morir pudiendo hacer algo para evitarlo?- vuelvo a gritar esta vez mas fuerte y niego con la cabeza- No puedo hacer eso. No yo, no soy capaz de quedarme quieta, impotente, si veo a alguien a punto de morir.

Hago un nuevo esfuerzo para soltarme de su agarre y lo consigo. Camino hacia el _Tenshi_ a la vez que abro mi inventario. Selecciono una capa que me da más resistencia contra el daño y unas botas que me darán más velocidad, también saco un cristal de curación. Miro al dragón y me doy cuenta de que, por primera vez, el _Tenshi_ se ha percatado de nuestra presencia, seguramente por mis gritos.

-¡Ayleen! No vayas, podrías morir- me grita Karla, niego con la cabeza.

La miro de reojo indicando que no diga nada más sobre el tema, que no cambiaré de opinión y que pase lo que pase iré igualmente. Antes de volver la vista al frente logro entrever una expresión de horror en Karla.

Me doy la vuelta rápidamente y con mi espada logro bloquear a tiempo un ataque del dragón. Miro al _Tenshi_ tirado en el suelo pero aun con vida. Recito un corto hechizo que saca las alas de los _Devils_ y vuelo haciendo círculos alrededor del dragón para confundirle a la vez que voy diciendo unas palabras de un hechizo. Cuando dejo de hablar, aparecen unas cadenas negras alrededor del dragón inmovilizándolo. Aprovecho ese momento para ir al lado del _Tenshi_.

-Toma esto- le ofrezco el cristal de curación, el niega con la cabeza rechazándolo- oh vamos, no seas tonto, he arriesgado mi vida para ayudarte así que ahora lo coges.

-Nadie te ha pedido que lo hagas- me responde el levantándose y cogiendo el cristal, lo usa y su barra de _HP_ vuelve a estar al máximo. Gruño un poco ante su comentario.

-Si veo a alguien a punto de morir no me voy a quedar quieta sin hacer nada, al menos podrías agradecer que te salvo- me doy la vuelta hacia el dragón. Las ataduras siguen ahí, así que por un poco más de tiempo estaremos bien.

-Gracias- escucho al _Tenshi_ decir a regañadientes a mis espaldas. Sonrío con satisfacción y me giro hacia él.

-De nada- le digo triunfante.

Abro el menú y selecciono el avatar del _Tenshi_, le mando una solicitud de grupo y él se queda mirándola durante un rato sin saber si aceptarla o no. Unos segundos después que se me hacen eternos decide aceptarla, aprovecho ese momento para mirar su información. Se llama Shion y es de nivel 37. Está bien, su nivel es adecuado para esto. Por un momento había llegado a pensar que

-¿Por qué hacemos un grupo?- me pregunta.

-No puedo matar a este bicho sola- señalo al dragón- deberíamos hacerlo entre los tres para tener más posibilidades- esta vez señalo a Karla- y si no hiciéramos grupo los ítems se los quedaría solo una persona, la que los coja, eso a mí no me parece justo.

-Eres una _Devil_ bastante extraña, eso me...- empieza a decir, pero un gruñido del dragón le interrumpe, nos giramos hacia él a la vez.

Las cadenas comienzan a desaparecer poco a poco, Shion se acerca, pero le cojo del brazo parándole. Cuando las cadenas han desaparecido por completo el dragón se levanta y se abalanza contra nosotros, pero antes de llegar sufre una gran explosión proveniente de su interior.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? – me pregunta Shion, sorprendido.

-Luego te lo explico, ahora hay que deshacerse de eso- señalo al dragón y alzo el vuelo, Shion me sigue.

Veo que Karla también saca sus alas y se nos acerca, se disculpa rápidamente con Shion por haber dicho que le dejara morir. Shion dispara una lanza de luz contra el dragón, yo las mismas cadenas de antes pero las directas. Este hechizo consta de unas cadenas hechas de magia negra que se acoplan al enemigo, las indirectas le inmovilizan durante unos cinco minutos máximos y le causan daños continuos, pero bajos, las directas le inmovilizan unos segundos y después, tanto directas como indirectas, no desaparecen, si no que se meten en el cuerpo del enemigo y explotan causando graves daños, pero no capaces de matar a un jefe de una sola vez.

Noto que Karla se aleja de nosotras hacia una pared de hielo y pone las manos encima. Me extraño un poco ante lo que hace. ¿Intenta abrir una puerta para sacarnos de aquí? Sí es eso no lo conseguirá.

Shion y yo seguimos atacando al dragón. Cuando nos damos cuenta solo le queda una vida, pero entonces se vuelve más fuerte, su patrón de ataque cambia y invoca a pequeños guivernos de hielo. Sus ataques dejan de ser aéreos como hasta ahora y empieza a pelear desde el suelo, como si sus alas se hubieran bloqueado.

Me giro hacia Karla para pedirle ayuda, en ese mismo instante veo que salen unas raíces de las paredes y van por el suelo hasta llegar al dragón, le cogen de las extremidades y de las alas para que no emprenda el vuelo para librarse del agarre. Un truco muy inteligente por parte de Karla, como es una _Sylph_, sus habilidades mágicas se basan en los elementos naturales, aunque ella no tiene muchos ataques relacionados con el hielo o el agua, así que poca cosa puede hacer con el hielo del interior, pero fuera de aquí hay un inmenso bosque del que Karla puede sacar provecho.

Miro a Shion, el también me mira y asentimos con la cabeza a la vez. Bajamos al suelo y sacamos nuestras respectivas armas, yo una espada y él un arco, también tiene una espada a la espalda, pero por lo que se ve prefiere el arco. Corro hacia el dragón y empiezo a atacarle con diferentes fintas, como esta inmovilizado no puede atacar.

Entre finta y finta no me doy cuenta de que el dragón ha conseguido soltar una de sus patas. Cuando me doy cuenta ya he recibido un fuerte golpe, aunque indoloro, que me lanza contra la pared de hielo. Del impacto noto que el hielo a mi espalda se resquebraja un poco.

-Cambio- le digo a Shion para recuperarme. El golpe me ha dejado sin aliento, puede que no duela, pero sí afecta al cuerpo.

Shion tensa dos flechas en el arco y apunta a la cabeza del dragón, cuando está completamente seguro las deja ir. El dragón suelta un fuerte rugido en el momento en que las flechas impactan contra sus ojos cegándole. Me levanto y me acerco a Shion, le felicito por el ataque, ya que el dragón no puede regenerar sus ojos. Lo que queda de batalla estará ciego, cosa que lo hará más complicado para él.

Shion me mira y sonríe, yo también sonrío y los dos corremos hacia el dragón atacándole al mismo tiempo. Mientras yo le hago fintas, Shion le dispara flechas hasta quedarse sin, yo no me doy cuenta de eso, pero lo supongo ya que en un momento en el que no me he dado cuenta ha cambiado el arco por una lanza.

Digo de nuevo el hechizo que saca las alas y me pongo encima del dragón. Alargo una mano hacia él y recito un nuevo hechizo que nunca he probado, si funciona bien debería de matar al dragón de una vez por todas.

Le indico a Shion que se aleje del dragón todo lo posible con la mano. Miro al dragón con la rabia destilando en mi mirada. Debajo de su cuerpo aparece un círculo con una estrella de cinco puntas al revés, el símbolo de los demonios, destellando brillo oscuro. Segundos después toda la estancia se rodea en una intensa luz negra y aparecen muchas sombras que entran dentro del cuerpo del dragón. Veo a Shion elevándose a mi lado y haciendo un hechizo muy parecido al mío, pero en vez de ser la estrella de cinco puntas invertida, es una estrella de seis puntas que destella luz. Pasa lo mismo que con el mío, solo que la suya es una luz blanca. Pero a diferencia del mío, el suyo descarga rayos sobre el dragón.

Toda la habitación se ilumina en una mezcla de tonos claros y oscuros gracias a la combinación de nuestros ataques, cegándonos por un corto tiempo. Cuando nuestra visión vuelve, vemos en el centro de la sala la pantalla que nos felicita por superar el nivel.

Delante de mí aparece una pantalla igual, solo que más pequeña indicando que he ganado una capa negra que sube mi ataque físico y mágico. Abro el inventario y me la equipo. Me giro hacia Shion y me acerco a él.

-Felicidades- le sonrío-, lo hemos logrado.

-Sí- me responde-, felicidades a ti también...

Veo a Karla agotada acercarse a nosotros. Es normal que este así, mientras nosotros estábamos luchando contra el dragón ella ha tenido que mantener un hechizo que debía de gastar bastante poder mágico durante todo el tiempo que nosotros peleábamos.

-Muy bien hecho, hacéis buen equipo- nos felicita.

-Y pensar que somos razas completamente opuestas...- suspira Shion, dejándose caer al suelo.

_**Y aquí el capítulo IV. Una pequeña aclaración sobre Karla: ella no es que no tenga poder sobre el hielo por ser una Sylph, todo lo contrario, tiene poder sobre todos los elementos, pero ella se ha centrado más en subir las habilidades relacionadas con la naturaleza ya que son más poderosas y en MAO hay naturaleza en todos, o casi todos, los pisos.**_

_**Espero REVIEWS, acepto de todo, desde felicitaciones hasta peticiones de muerte (?) Vale, no, no acepto peticiones de muerte, pero sí críticas si son constructivas.**_

_**Besos y hasta el siguiente capítulo :)**_


End file.
